


finding you

by craptaincold (taakoshell), taakoshell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DCCW Rare Pair Swap, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, implied Eddie/Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/craptaincold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/taakoshell
Summary: “Oh, don’t play dumb, Barold,” Lisa said.“Barry,” Barry said.“Barold,” Lisa said, “A little birdy tells me that you’ve got a crush on him.”Barry was about to take a sip of his coffee, but was pretty glad he didn’t make it yet, because he would’ve choked on it.“Excuse me? I- I don’t, what makes you think that? Did you talk to Iris?”“I didn’t, but I’m sure going to now.” Lisa smirked. “I’m sure she’d have so many embarrassing stories to tell about you.” She paused and rested her chin on her hand. “Plus, she’s pretty cute. Is she single?”“She’s engaged. Don’t even think about it.”Lisa sighed, dropping her grin to a pout.“I have a proposition for you, Barry. Cisco is a sweet boy, and there aren’t too many of those in this world, you know? I’d love to have him for myself, but I hate stepping on any toes,” she said, as if she didn’t rob people for a living, “So, if you don’t step up and tell him how you feel by the end of the month, I’ll be forced to nab him up.”“We’re already dating,” Barry blurted out, mind now a dumpster fire. Oh god, why did he say that? You’d think having superspeed would make him be able to stop himself from saying impulsive things.





	finding you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darringtons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darringtons/gifts).



> for the dccw rare pair swap!
> 
> i'm sorry this is so late! i've been swamped with work and my ADHD kicking my ass! hope you enjoy this <3

There had been a quiet streak in Central City, almost two weeks had gone by with no threat of any new metahumans or supervillains threatening to take over the city. Which, was pretty nice, because being a crime fighting team didn’t exactly have any vacation time.

Barry decided to take advantage of the peace and have a nice, quiet morning at Jitters.  He was going to Cisco’s apartment afterwards to playtest a new video game the other made, so he thought to grab some coffee for him as well.

It was nice knowing someone else’s exact coffee order by heart.

He wasn’t  _ too _ worried about it getting too cold, he wasn’t planning to stay there for very long anyway. But, just a nice pause for a man who’s always moving.

He was just about to get up from his table when a woman sat down across from him.

“Helloooo, Barry,” she sang, with the same sugary tone her brother used.  “Where’s Cisco?”

Barry rolled his eyes.

“Why would I tell you?” He asked, sounding just a bit more defensive than he intended.

“I wanted to see him,” she replied.  Her eyes drifted to the order label on the coffee intended for Cisco and tilted her head amusedly. “That’s for him, isn’t it? Just the way he likes it. Aww, you know his order by heart, don’t you?”

“Yeah, so?” Barry huffed. “Apparently, so do you.”

“The only difference between us is that I’ve actually kissed Cisco before,” Lisa said with a wink.

“I- You- Wh- What does that have to do with anything?” Barry stuttered.

“Oh, don’t play dumb, Barold,” Lisa said.

“Barry,” Barry said.

“Barold,” Lisa said, “A little birdy tells me that you’ve got a crush on him.”

Barry was about to take a sip of his coffee, but was pretty glad he didn’t make it yet, because he would’ve choked on it.

“Excuse me? I- I don’t, what makes you think that? Did you talk to Iris?”

“I didn’t, but I’m sure going to now.” Lisa smirked. “I’m sure she’d have so many embarrassing stories to tell about you.” She paused and rested her chin on her hand. “Plus, she’s pretty cute. Is she single?”

“She’s engaged. Don’t even think about it.”

Lisa sighed, dropping her grin to a pout.

“I have a proposition for you, Barry. Cisco is a sweet boy, and there aren’t too many of those in this world, you know? I’d love to have him for myself, but I hate stepping on any toes,” she said, as if she didn’t rob people for a living, “So, if you don’t step up and tell him how you feel by the end of the month, I’ll be forced to nab him up.”

“We’re already dating,” Barry blurted out, mind now a dumpster fire. Oh god, why did he say that? You’d think having superspeed would make him be able to stop himself from saying impulsive things. 

Lisa’s eyes widened in surprise, then settled on a particularly cheshire-like expression.

“Oh? This is news to me. Well, I refuse to let this encounter of ours be for nothing. Why don’t you two join me for dinner tomorrow then?”

“I’m not having dinner with a wanted criminal,” Barry said, surprisingly able to still use his last two brain cells.

“You’re having coffee with one right now.”

“Not by choice.”

“Hmm, fair point. So, how about this. You two join me for dinner tomorrow, or else I’ll use my free time to execute a *very* elaborate case I’ve been working on,” Lisa cooed. Barry frowned.

“You’re bluffing.”

“Am I? Do you really want to take that chance? Besides, what do you have to lose by joining me for dinner?”

“It could be a trap,” Barry said.

“I suppose it could be. But if you don’t go, you might see me on the news tomorrow. Doesn’t seem like either situation particularly benefits you, does it? Best case scenario is that I’m telling the truth and we’ll just enjoy a nice quiet dinner together. No criminal activities involved whatsoever.”

Barry thought for a moment. He closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine. We’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Great! I’ll text you an address. Be there by seven,” Lisa said, getting up to leave.

“Wait, don’t you need my phone number?” Barry called as she walked away.

“Nope! Already got it!”

“Wh- How?!”

“Bye Barold!” She yelled as she ran out the door.

Barry sank into his seat, eyeing the coffee he got for Cisco and sighing with dread. This was going to be a fun couple of days.

 

* * *

 

 

“And you told her we’re dating because…?” Cisco said later that day after Barry explained their sudden plans.

“I don’t know, okay? I was under a lot of pressure,” Barry replied, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.”

“No, this is really fuckin’ wild, dude. What was even the conversation for it to turn to that?”

“Uh. There wasn’t much conversation, really. She just spotted me at Jitters and then she suddenly assumed you and me were together and invited us to dinner.”

“Okay, well, that’s extremely contradictory to everything else you told me, but whatever, I guess. I won’t dig into it.” Cisco shook his head. “So, tomorrow at seven, huh?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry about this, man.”

“No need to be sorry. It might be fun, or it might be a trap. Whatever happens, at least I get some quality time with my bro,” Cisco said with a grin and held his fist out for a fist bump. Barry grinned back and obliged.

_ That’s all it was going to be, right? _ Barry reasoned with himself.  _ Just some quality bro time. _

 

* * *

 

“You ready to go?” Barry asked, straightening out his shirt in the mirror in Cisco’s apartment.

“Gimme five minutes,” Cisco called from the bathroom.

“Dude, it’s almost seven!”

“You have superspeed, dude! Relax!”

Barry huffed and plopped down on the couch.  He pulled out his phone and looked at the text from an unknown number that sent him an address. He added the number to his contacts and started typing.

 

**BARRY**   
_ hey we might be a little late _ _  
_ _ cisco is taking forever in the bathroom _

 

Barry was about to put his phone back in his pocket when the typing bubble appeared almost immediately after he hit send.

 

**LISA**   
_ Is he taking a shower? Why dont you go join him?? ;) _

 

Barry’s face went as red as his suit for the second time in the past two days. He put his phone away.

The address Lisa sent led to a quaint one level apartment building on the outskirts of the city. When they arrived, Cisco frowned.

“Are you sure this is the right place? This seems… Small. Unassuming. Not dramatic enough for a Snart.”

“Thanks for the compliment,” Lisa said, stepping out into the parking lot to greet them.  “Come on in, boys. I just set the table.” She ducked back into the building, not even bothering to look behind her to see if they were following.

Barry cleared his throat.

“Uh. Should we, like, hold hands or something?” He whispered.  Cisco blushed.

“Maybe, yeah. Guess we should try to sell this thing, huh?” He said, grabbing Barry’s hand. They both chuckled nervously.

“Hey, lovebirds! You comin’ or what?” Lisa called through the open door.

“Hold your horses, woman!” Cisco called back, and they went inside together.

The apartment itself was just as cramped as you’d expect it to be inside such a small building. It looked well kept. There were was a strong theme of gold throughout the rooms; gold decorations and accents and knickknacks around every corner.  The kitchen was more of a kitchenette, with basic utilities and a small bar that also seemed to function as a room divider between the kitchen and the living room. The living room had vintage looking furniture, with a couch, coffee table, television, and a small stereo system. Pressed up against the wall between the two rooms, there was a dining table with plates and silverware set out.

“Woah… Lisa, do you live here?” Barry asked, surveying the place.

“Like, your actual home and not just a place you’re squatting at?” Cisco added.

“Yep. It’s not the most luxurious home in the world, but it’s cozy. Also, if I was going to squat somewhere, it’d be at a fancier place than this,” Lisa replied.  “Do you guys like spaghetti? I made a special recipe that Lenny taught me, so it’s gonna be great. Serve yourselves.”

It was sort of odd being there, in a known criminal’s actual apartment, being served spaghetti that they seemed very happy to make for you, but that’s how life is sometimes.

They ate in silence for all of 3 seconds before Lisa spoke up.

“Soo, how long have you two been together?”

“Two months,” Barry said.

“A week,” Cisco said at the same time.

Lisa raised an eyebrow.

“What we meant is, it’s been two months, but it’s been so nice it only feels like a week,” Barry said.

“Right,” Cisco agreed. “...Honey,” he added as an afterthought. 

Barry coughed, feeling himself blush again.

“Two months and still so shy around each other? How cute,” Lisa said. “It’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed around me. Just think of me like your sister.”

“No, because that would be even more awkward,” Cisco said.

“Okay, you’re right.” Lisa said.

“Besides, we are definitely not close enough with you to be on that level anyway,” Barry added.

Lisa feigned offense.

“I’m so hurt, Barold.”

“Barry,” Barry corrected, for the second time.

“Barold,” Lisa and Cisco said at the same time.

The three of them broke into laughter.

“Anyways,” Lisa said, “you two have to tell me the moment you realized you had feelings for each other. I’m such a sucker for romance.”

“Uhhhhh,” Cisco said, his and Barry’s faces just now perpetually red. “Well, I guess I can go first.”  He cleared his throat. “I first realized I had feelings for Barry… This might sound weird, but it was kinda before I even met him? I probably shouldn’t tell you this since you’re like, a supervillain, but, after Barry got struck by lightning, he fell into a coma and got brought to STAR Labs where I was working. He was in that coma for like, nine months, and you know, sometimes you get a little curious about someone who’s just in a coma at your workplace, so I googled him. I found his facebook profile, and it turned out we had a lot of the same interests. So, then, like, you know, there’s a really handsome nerdy seeming dude that likes a lot of the same stuff I do, so I kind of had a crush on him from back then? But… my feelings, I think, really solidified when we were marathoning Star Trek together for the first time. There’s a line, that’s like, ‘I have been and always shall be your friend.’ I turned and said that to Barry, and he just… Lit up. The smile on his face, man… Then, I think I sort of had an ‘oh fuck’ moment. But… Yeah. That’s. That’s what happened.”

Lisa’s expression turned more gleeful with every word Cisco said, and she even clapped when he finished.

“That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard!”

Barry, on the other hand... His heart already pounded fast enough as a speedster, but now it felt like it was on overdrive and was going to jump out of his throat.

“I… I never knew that,” He said, staring at his food.

“Well… Guess now you do,” Cisco replied quietly.

“What about you, Barry? When did you realize?” Lisa prompted.

“...Oh. Well… To be honest, I used to be totally in love with someone else when I met Cisco. But then she got with someone else while I was in a coma, and it took me a while for me to get over her. They’re engaged now, and she seems so happy with him. That’s all I want for her. But Cisco was there for me. He brought me ice cream and movies and gave me… unconditional support. It’s sort of hard to pinpoint when I fell for him, but we clicked with each other immediately. I think the feeling’s sort of always been there. And… I know he’s always going to be there for me, and I’ll always be there for him.”

“Oh my god, you two are so adorable,” Lisa said.  “To be honest, I thought Barry was bluffing when he said that you two were together, but there’s no way in hell either of you faked those stories, unless you’re both really good actors or something.”

There wasn’t a reply from either of them, but they did grab each other’s hands under the table.

 

* * *

 

It was late by the time they got back.

The two sat on Cisco’s couch, unwinding after such an eventful day.

“So… Did you mean what you said back there?” Cisco asked.

“... Did you?” Barry replied.

“Uh. Maybe a little bit.”

“Well, maybe I did too.”

“Yeah?” Cisco said, hope rising in his voice.

“Yeah,” Barry said, his eyes ducking to Cisco’s lips.

Cisco saw enough cheesy hallmark movies to know where this was going. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Barry’s. Barry reciprocated, shifting so they were in a more comfortable position to do so on the couch.

Barry vibrated.

“Holy shit, what was that?” Cisco said.

“Uh. I vibrate when I get… excited. Speedster thing.”

“Oh, I’m going to put that to  _ so _ much use in the bedroom,” Cisco said with a laugh, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, i was running out of time to turn this in ahskglds
> 
> yell w me on [tungle](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
